The Ky'Vhann Mercenaries
The Ky'Vhann Mercenaries By Joseph Gilbert Thompson and Carl Edward Thompson Write the text of your article here! Fictional organization history The Ky'Vhann's history as presently depicted in Maveric Universe continuity is a long, tumultuous and convoluted one, spanning millennia ago to the third dynasty of Egypt, with all references to the ancient group disappearing around the Rennaissance.Secret Warriors #1 Its return came in the decades from the end of the Second World War up to the present day, tied directly to surviving fugitive members of governments of Nazi Germany and the Empire of Japan. A select few of the more politically-oriented members of the order of the evil mystical ninja known as the Hand would be recruited to form the rebirth of the Khy'Vhann as a cabal of Japanese ultranationalists who plotted to overthrow the Japanese government, assassinate the prime minister, and install a right-wing anti-communist government, which would rearm Japan. Organization KHY’VHANN, is a criminal organization dedicated to the achievement of world domination through terrorist and subversive activities on various fronts, resulting in a fascist New World Order. Its extent of operations is worldwide, always attempting to elude the ongoing counter-espionage operations by KHY’VHANN, is funded by Baron Strucker's personal fortune, based on his recovered hoard of Nazi plunder from World War II, and funds established by the original leaders of the Japanese secret society that became KHY’VHANN,. The organization is run with behind-the-scenes direction by Baron , alias Supreme Khy’Vhann,. Under him is a central ruling committee; under them are individual division chiefs, and under them are the rank and file members and special agents. In order to become a member of the Khy'Vhann, an individual must be a legal adult willing to submit to a thorough investigation of the applicant's personal background and to swear a death-oath of loyalty to the Ky'Vhann Hierarchy and its principles.One must also undergo an operation,that includes a small restraining pin implant that controls the super soldiers actions,making him or her loyal to the Khy'Vhann commanders___________ KHY’VHANN, is a criminal organization dedicated to the achievement of world domination through terrorist and subversive activities on various fronts, resulting in a fascist New World Order. Its extent of operations is worldwide, always attempting to elude the ongoing counter-espionage operations by KHY’VHANN, is funded by Baron Strucker's personal fortune, based on his recovered hoard of Nazi plunder from World War II, and funds established by the original leaders of the Japanese secret society that became KHY’VHANN,. The organization is run with behind-the-scenes direction by Baron , alias Supreme Khy’Vhann,. Under him is a central ruling committee; under them are individual division chiefs, and under them are the rank and file members and special agents. In order to become a member of the Khy'Vhann, an individual must be a legal adult willing to submit to a thorough investigation of the applicant's personal background and to swear a death-oath of loyalty to the Ky'Vhann Hierarchy and its principles.One must also undergo an operation,that includes a small restraining pin implant that controls the super soldiers actions,making him or her loyal to the Khy'Vhann commanders Organization . Chant The KyVhanns have had a mixture of oaths over the years: "No one escapes the KyVhann!", "Death to enemies of the KyVhann!", and "No one defeats the KyVhann!" "Hail, KYVHANN! Immortal KYVHANN! We shall never be destroyed! Cut off a limb, and two more shall take its place! We serve none but the Master—as the world shall soon serve us! Hail KYVHANN!" The world Ky'Vhann-means Dragon's Teeth,in ancient Tauronesse. The Ky'Vhann Mercenaries are a fictional race of mindless,zombie like warriors that exists within the Maveric Comics universe. They are humanoid in form and usually red and blue in color, although they are also masters of disguise.Their skin is often chalky white with patches of grey,giving them a guant,skull manifesting zombie like appearence.The Ky'Vhann Mercenaries are eccentially brain or near braindead soldiers that have been reanimated as superpowered men, and used for military purposes. Although they can think independently, the main objective of every is to obey its central programming.The Ky'Vhann have little, if any, individual personality,ostensibly no emotions other than hatred and anger, and a strict command structure in which they are conditioned to obey superiors' orders without question.The Ky'Vhann are extremely aggressive, and seem driven by an instinct to attack.Other species are either to be exterminated immediately, or enslaved and then exterminated later once they are no longer usefula powerful race bent on universal conquest and domination,depending upon the orders of the Ky'Vhann Hign Command, utterly without pity, compassion or remorse. Various storylines portray them as having had every emotion removed except hate, leaving them with a desire to purge the Universe of all non-Ky'Vhan life.Ky'Vhann,live for the corpse only.Dedicated totally.that displayed an unusual or abnormal amount of individuality or independence, about two percent of the total production, were often reconditioned or reassigned. The Ky'Vhan Hign Command is the highest level of ranking officer in the Ky'Vhann military Command Structure.They comprise such ranks as Generals ,to command planetary ground forces and Admirels,to command sea,air and space battles.This was the Ky'Vhann Supreme Commanders desire to consolidate power and authority around his or her position . A command in military use has several meanings. In referring to military organization it is a collection of units or a group of personnel under the control of a single officer. The grouping is usually created to address specific combat requirements, usually tactical in nature. In administration of armed forces a command is usually a formation encompassing a strategically significant part of these forces, or a strategically significant area on which they operate, with the officer in command often directly responsible to government or to one of the senior officers in charge of a nation's military. A command is sometimes led by a commander-in-chief. All Ky'Vhann troopers received basic training in core military skills, such as weapons handling, marksmanship, and other essentials. The Advanced Recon Commandos received highly specialized training from Gravis Rhonan ,who originated the Tauron Military operation himself, while their counterparts, the The Ky'Vhann Mercenaries commandos received training from a group of former Ky'Vhann mercenaries, which dubbed the . Ky'Vhann selected to serve as officers were drilled in how to effectively lead their men in the heat of combat. During combat training scenarios, a 2% fatality rate was the maximum allowed by the Tauron Military. Every aspect of clone trooper behavior was governed by the Command Code. Although the Vhandalorian culture had a strong impact on the clone commandos, the more common-issued clones, who composed the majority of clones Ky'Vhann in the Grand Tauron Army, were nevertheless devoted to the Galactic Tauron Republic without question, thus placing their loyalty to the so called Republic government of Tauron Empire over all other emotions or interests. When the Gravis Rhonan , led by none other than the renegade Ky'Vhann Alpha-Ø2, emerged on the side of the Confederacy of Independent Systems, many clones began to reject their Vhandalorian Tauron Empire heritage due to the fact that the Mandalorians had become enemies of the Tauron Empire. Massive squades of Ky'Vhann,troops were put in suspension,until something could be done with them.Many Tauron Troop Carriers were sold to such interstellar organizations such as the Zhatikhon Hygemony for possable resale to other lesser connected Temporal Cold War combat theator operations,that the Empire wished not to be directly connected with,such as Terra-Prime.The Imperial Ky'Vhann Stormtrooper Corps was a branch of the Imperial Military operating alongside the Imperial Tauron Army, Imperial Tauron Navy and Imperial Tauron Intelligence, though it operated independently of all of those other branches. Like the Tauron Emperor's Royal Guard, it was under the direct control of the Tauron Emperor, and was commanded by Tauron Stormtrooper Command. * The Ky'Vhann was a praetorian guard created by Tauron leader Adolf Hitler, which was separate from the regular Tauron Military Forces. * The Tauron Ky'vhann Corps is an elite, semi-autonomous force that fights alongside the other branches of the armed forces, responsible for strategic amphibious assaults and boarding actions. * The later Legacy-era stormtrooper forces are more comparable to the Ky'Vhann 82nd Airborne Division in that they have become an elite form of infantry as an integral and subordinate part of the Imperial Army command structure. Ky'Vhann as cybernetically enhanced humanoid drones of multiple species, organized as an interconnected collective, the decisions of which are made by a hive mind, linked toThe Ky'Vhann sub space domain. It is speculated that the Ky'Vhan are originally patterned after the various military stragies of several famous Tauron Mitalary Stragist,such as General Morrvhadd Rho-who was a believer ,certain socialist policies with nationalist ideology,linked with attempts to impose state control over all aspects of life: political, social, cultural, and economic,among the ancient Tauron Empire-set the future course for much of his Empires,military doctrines and stratagies..His son the megalomaniacal General Gravis Rho,based on Tauron Fascism exalts the nation, state (statolatry), or race as superior to the individuals, institutions, or groups composing it.General Gravis Rho,a member of the Tauron military, who was entrusted with the defense of the Empire by the governing council.He then planned to overthrow the current government council and royal family by replacing it with his own. Empirer Gravis Rho and brother Colonel Kronus Rho set forthe many doctrines of explicit populist rhetoric and propaganda techniques applicated from crowd psychology; .Colonal Kronus Rho and so forthe,who are ancient Old Maveric Universe military commanders of the Tauron Empire,on the Atlantean Homeworld.The Tauron Empire,believed in a kind of Fascism,that 1)Demands loyalty to a single leader, often to the point of a cult of personality. Charismatic authority of the leader may be invoked. 2)A powerful, dictatorial leader or ruling cadre.calls for a heroic mass effort to restore past greatness;3)Demands loyalty to a single leader, to the point of a cult of personality. Charismatic authority of the leader may be invoked. powerful, dictatorial leader or ruling cadre.The Ky'Vhan,programmed and trained in this kind of Tauron fascism,were believed to be the perfect and loyal soldiers of the Empire This is achieved through forced assimilation by individuals who generally are drafted into the service of the Ky'Vhann military forces, a process which transforms individuals and technology into The Ky'Vhann spcies, enhancing, and simultaneously controlling, individuals by implanting or appending synthetic components. The Ky'Vhann, however, with their frightening appearance, immense power, and, most importantly, their sinister motive became the signature villains. Though Ky'Vhann look alike,generally,some modifications to different class of troops,make some branches of the service different, they share several common characteristics. Ky'Vhann commonly have eyes replaced with a sophisticated ocular implants which allows them to see beyond the human visual spectrum. This implant can ,if set usually projects a red laser beam, particularly in later appearances. They also usually have one arm equipted with a multi-purpose tool and other with a cosmic pulse lance,used to fire . Owing to their cybernetic enhancements, all Ky'Vhann are far stronger than manyc humanoid races to varying degrees ,depending on the species the drone came from). Ky'Vhann drones are resistant to phaser fire, being completely immune to the stun setting. In addition,Ky'Vhann soldiers all possess similar technology,includes a light space armor,based Tauron technology design,with addisional equiptment based on Korrelian designs and Phashian technology.Ky'Vhann drone soldiers, possess personal shielding which collectively adapts to blaser fire. In various situation, blasers tend to become ineffective after a dozen shots at most, depending on the settings and time between shots. Higher intelligent,Ky'Vhann soldiers could be promoted to more advanced positions,such as feild commander.Each Ky'Vhann squade leader,commands Kyben were always super patriots However, the Ky'Vhan are not always effective troops against military troops of superior training and advanced technology,such as the Atlanteans and other Elder super races.The Ky'Vhann are considered a cheap,effective military forcs,used against any civilization that can overwelmed by a superior number of this hive mind military forces.However even after the Ky'Vhan have take over and occuplied miltary target of their destination, and hence most species can outfight them and in time conquore the Ky'Vhan military forces. At first, the Ky'Vhan was thought to well equipt and excellent troops by the Tauron Empire—bringing their authority to the lawless sectors of the universe—but, over time, flaws began to settle into their programming, such as their inability to comprehend the subtleties between good and evil...as well as the fact that they began to believe that they were superior to their creators. This belief soon festered into a bitter resentment, which led to their open rebellion against the Taurons. At first serving faithfully to enforce order, in time the The Ky'Vhann came to resent their servitude and the moral restrictions the guardians decreed of them. They were also found to be inherently flawed due to their inability to recognize or feel emotions.The Ky'Vhan were thus re-settled on various remote worlds,to be sold,as a cheap,effective mercenary forces by other worlds,in an attempt to help the Taurons and Ty'Khon fight the Temporal Cold War across temporal space. Paraphernalia Equipment: . Transportation: Flight Weapons: Various Built in weapons Abilities * Rapid regeneration from injury (healing factor) was a military academy graduate, and a brilliant military strategist. He is a formidable hand-to-hand combatant, and proficient with knives, daggers, handguns, and laser pistols. * Enhanced strength, speed, agility, endurance and reflexes. * Later Ky'Vhann models have the same abilities as the earlier series, but to an even greater extent. * * The Ky'vhann have mechanical, cybernetic physiology granted them several superhuman powers including superhuman strength, stamina, agility, reflexes, and a computer augmented brain. The right arm and left half of his face are armored cybernetic implants. They wears a woven metal-mesh body suit of considerable durability mechanical, cybernetic physiology granted them several superhuman powers including superhuman strength, stamina, agility, reflexes, and a computer augmented brain. The right arm are equipted special sensory equiptment and holographic technology and left arms,has special weapons systems,tools and other useful item,incorporated into it.The Ky'Vhann facial mask have armored cybernetic implants and holographic imagery technology. They wears a woven metal-mesh body suit of considerable durabilityalso has a very sophisticated A.I., capable of quickly making complex strategies and evaluating their chance of success. If requested, the A.I. can take control of the body to perform these operations. * edit Weaknesses * Ky'Vhann,are near mindless.The normal Ky'Vhann soldier,is directed by a High Commander-the leader or Seargent of the Ky'Vhann Squade.If he or she,is damaged or injury,it will take some momments,for the Central Command Programming can re-route the Ky'Vhann command structure,to another Ky'Vhann Soldier.In that time,many Ky'Vhann can be killed or injury in combat,until the rest of the Ky'Vhann can take command and regrouip their military forces. Requires specialized neural serum to keep them under control .The only nourishment they require comes in the form of the hormonal enzyme "). Without this drug, Ky'Vhann go into severe withdrawal, resulting in loss of cognitive and motor functions. They will lose their shrouding ability and regress into a highly aggressive stage, not discriminating in who or what they attack, including their Tauron or Zhatikhon superiors and peers. Lack of white will eventually kill a Ky'Vhann. Maveric Lion Entertainment Group.tm©1990-2007.2008